The Lost Spirit
by Sainalone
Summary: He didn't expect to see her again—until recently, his nightmares were replaced by something else.


I didn't expect to see her again, not after what happened on that day—the day I lost her.

The moment I learnt the truth about what happened, something inside me shattered; she was gone, along with any traces of her existence. Nightmares began to erupt during my sleeps since that day—until recently, it stopped.

At first, I felt relieved as the painful memories quit plaguing my thoughts. There were no more images of her being crippled, no more sights of her crying in agony, and no more appearances of her beautiful body and soul. However, I started dreaming again, but this time it was different. Instead of nightmares, I saw a silhouette in my dreams replacing the former unpleasant images. Its figure was familiar. Within each night, the blurred form became clearer the more I dreamt.

It was some kind of a spirit or a deity from what I assumed; its appearances told me it was a she. Her skin was blue while her hair was a trail of white flame. Her body was covered in black garments. Still, there were some of the things which bothered me about the spirit—the torn wings and the weapon in her hand.

It was certain that she somehow resembled a Skywrath in some ways; the wings were one of the factors. Then came the weapon she held—there was no doubt that it was a type of Talon. There were some people in the Ghastly Eyrie who used a Talon as their weapon, but there was only one person who caught my attention; it was her.

Paired with the incident which happened long ago, I was certain that the spirit was indeed, her. I didn't know where she had been all these times and how could her appearances changed drastically—how did she even turn into a spirit. Still, I could now feel something deep inside me started to reform itself again after being shattered long time ago. A feeling I hadn't felt for eternity resurfaced, embracing my soul for the second time. It was hope; my hope to find my long lost love.

Around the time I figured out my own dreams, the ongoing war between the Ancients was brought to attention amongst the council of the Nest; they insisted on sending somebody to join the war as it was a chance to spread the words of the prosperous Ghastly Eyrie—the realm where a treachery once occurred and was full of unseen dangers. Trusting my own feelings, I was the first person to volunteer to go to the war. It was a chance to get away from this realm and began my search for her. As if my wish was granted, I was chosen to participate in the war.

The war had ended for some time when I descended down to the land below; the Dire won this time. Still, it was time for the heroes to earn their well-deserved rest after fighting for days and nights, the time for the Ancients and the battlefield to rejuvenate after enduring harsh battles, and the time where one were free to spend their lives in peace and harmony. Noticing that, I decided to settle down in a thin-populated forest nearby the battleground, finding a place to live while waiting for the war to restart.

For my shelter, my instincts told me to build one somewhere safe as I was new to the area. Sleeping above the ground seemed to suit the idea and went well with my ability to fly. With a vague image in my mind, I went straight off to gather the materials for my 'nest'; branches and vines should do it.

After hours of sweats and hard works, I managed to build a platform between two branches. It was constructed of branches and was held together by vines; the leaves covered the raft on the top, making it a soft mat to lie on. At least, now I had a nice bed to sleep on for the night—until I rolled off the edge and fell down the tree.

By the time the sun started to set, I had surveyed the area earlier for my source of rations. Luckily, the forest I stayed had mango trees and tango bushes nearby the tree I built my 'nest' on. There was also a small stream nearby in the south of the shelter where I could clean myself and drink there. Despite the court insisting on bringing some gold coins for a good stay in an Inn, I had chosen to come down from the sky with only my current armor and a staff, and this was a good start for me. For the reason on why I didn't choose the former, it's because of her; how she had been suffering all these years while trying to survive in the wilderness. It wouldn't be worthy for me if I didn't encounter hardships like her.

The night had settled in completely; stars sparkled endlessly in the sky above. I was lying on my 'nest' bed while my back, with folded wings, was propping against the tree bark. Despite the tiredness and fatigue I should had been feeling, I was fully awake at the moment, having no explanation for that. I didn't know what reason caused that, but whenever my mind thought about her, my power of will would become strengthened and my alertness would heighten as well.

Seeing that sleep wouldn't come any time soon, I now took my time to appreciate the starry night sky. It was calm and peaceful. I could spend nights and days sitting here and enjoy this breathtaking view. However, it wouldn't be perfect for me if she wasn't here by my side—and it wasn't possible at the moment. As I was wandering in my own thoughts, I could hear some movements on the ground below; something was up.

Within seconds, I was already on my feet with my staff in my hand. Actually, I didn't have to worry about it too much as I was high up on the tree; the foliage even helped concealed my body and my shelter. Yet, this time something deep inside me told me to check it out nonetheless—in which I couldn't protest against. Focusing on the ground below, I made sure I could spring my body the moment something went wrong, while I prepared my mind to cast any spells if required. The noise kept getting closer, and the moment the unknown company came into my sight, my eyes widened.

A figure came into a clearing right beneath me. Even though the darkness dimmed my vision, I could see blue skin on its body and a faint white flame flickering on its head. It looked exhausted and injured as like it had been escaping from something. Realization dawned upon me a moment after; it was the same spirit I had seen in my dreams, and it meant, her. Before I could move an inch, another lone figure followed her into the opening—no, it wasn't alone.

Several pair of eyes glowed amongst the trees a moment after, followed by dark chuckles which were emitted from the uninvited company. Few seconds later, the lurking eyes shortened the distance between them and her, surrounding her closer within each second. They didn't have a body from what I saw, but my mind changed shortly after that. In a few moments, their bodies slowly appeared, revealing them to be a group of ghost in ragged clothes. However, there was a lantern in each of their hand, glowing grimly amongst the dark woods. I panicked when my instinct told me that the ghosts were about to drain the energy from her body—a spirit form which consisted of pure energy.

When the ghosts continued their advances on her, I decided it was enough; she needed help and I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. She fell onto her knees as she waited for her pursuers to end her life—that wouldn't happen. When the ghosts came close enough to her, not knowing that they were within the radius of my spell, I raised my staff up above my head and called upon the power of the sky. The Mystic Flare came down quickly that the ghosts didn't have time to react; only to be exorcised by the powerful magical energy. When the flare dissipated along with the ghosts, I didn't waste any second and flew down from the tree onto the ground, landing next to her.

She was lying on the ground, unconscious, by the time I saw her face. When I casted Mystic Flare, I tried my best to control the magic, making it avoid her body and went straight to the ground instead, but even a little exposure to it would still burn as well. Still, she may show no signs of injuries, but I could feel her magic wavered inside her; the ghosts managed to drain some of her energy which dimmed her hair of white flame. Seeing that leaving her here wouldn't do any better, I decided to carry her up to my 'nest' instead; I didn't need the bed at the moment anyway.

When I reached my 'nest', after flying with her in my arms, I carefully placed her still form onto the leaves bed I had made. I made sure her condition was stable first before I joined her at the edge of the bed; my feet dangling down from the branch.

This was too much for me to take it all in. Suddenly one night, I was reunited with her in somewhat way, and at the moment I was sitting next to her. I couldn't help, but I could feel my heart pounding in my chest right now.

I had finally found her again, and what then? What about her, did she want to see me as I wanted to see her? Perhaps not. After all, it was my own fault that she ended up in a spirit form. I had spent too much attention and time on my study around the time the incident took place, and the moment I heard the news, she was already gone. She might even have a thought that I was also a part of her sister's plan, meaning she hated me.

After pondering for some time, the fatigue had finally caught up onto me and my eyelids started to close on themselves. I could continue to think about this later in the morning, which was the time she should regain her consciousness, but now I needed some sleep. Shifting myself against the tree bark, I took one last glance at her before sitting back against the tree completely, waiting for my consciousness to slip. At least, I could sit here and watch her sleep before my mind drifted off. Despite anything, I would now do anything no matter it takes in order to protect her this time—and I wouldn't lose her again, never. And so, I slept.


End file.
